Watch
by Slitherinx
Summary: Hermione gets into a tussle with Ron. Harry watches. /// M - Sexuality and shabbiness ///


Harry Potter sat on his bed, looking at nowhere in particular, and was bored stiff. He had been invited to Hermione and Ron's mansion for the Christmas holidays, and he obliged, of course. However, the house was simply too large to walk around without getting lost. He wondered how Hermione and Ron can get to work on time. Nevertheless, boredom spurred him to get off the bed – much as it was the most comfortable one he has sat on before – and do some castle-exploring. He might even be able to find a magical cupboard which would transport him to Darnia and meet a magical rabbit.

Before he left, he had an urge to grab his Invisibility Cloak. He followed it, for his gut feelings were often right. He folded it into a tiny square and stuffed it into his pocket. He then set out on his expedition and hoped his decision of not bringing along a compass was right. He walked down the maze of corridors, looking into random doorways which were not locked, and protected from the Alohomora spell. He saw peculiar objects, and there was even a room similar to Borgin and Burkes. He wandered for what seemed like hours, and he stumbled upon a large, gold door – Hermione and Ron's bedroom.

It wasn't locked, surprisingly, and Harry entered it. Hermione and invited to visit any part of the house which weren't out-of-bounds, and since the room was not guarded, he decided he was entitled to enter without permission. It was the largest room in the palace, and there were several sub-rooms in it, including the library, a toilet and a pantry – which appeared to be out of use for over a hundred years. Harry entered the library first, running his finger over the many spines of the thick books. He finally came upon a Muggle novel which seemed rather eventful, and decided to give it a try, since there was not much else to do anyway.

He sat on an armchair and began to read. He flipped the pages, and was entranced in the words. After an hour or two, he had read every word from one end of the book to the other. Unknowingly, he fell into a shallow slumber.

He was awakened at the sound of the door opening. Ron, and probably Hermione, was back. He was suddenly engulfed in a sensation of guilt and shame, and hastened to conceal himself with the cloak. Ron and Hermione entered, caught up in an fits of giggles and chuckles to notice the stray book on the floor in the library.

Harry returned it to its original position and decided to follow the couple, feeling both curious and shameless. He was led into the bedroom, and he settled himself in another armchair, and made sure he was still completely covered. Hermione then went to have a shower.

Ron lay on the gigantic bed, and rested on his side, supporting his upper-body with his elbow. He picked up a book from the bedside table and began reading it without particular interest. The door to the toilet unlocked about a half-hour later, and Hermione entered the bedroom, donning a blue bathrobe. She walked into the room, slowly, and stood at the doorway, waiting for her husband to notice her, which he did after a moment.

Seductively, she tugged at the ribbon on her waist, and the robe fell apart, revealing her entrance, which was shaved. Harry flashed a glance at Ron, and noticed the bulge was growing at a steady pace. Harry himself was feeling aroused, and his erection was painful in his tight pants. He resisted freeing it.

Hermione then walked did a catwalk towards Ron, and Harry, and pulled away the cloth, displaying her full breasts. They wobbled slightly as she proceeded towards the two men, though oblivious to Harry's presence. She slid onto the bed beside Ron and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Harry observed as they parted their mouths and explored each other's with their tongues. Ron's right had drifted to his cotton-clad penis and began to stroke it slowly, and his left onto Hermione's breast, groping it.

Harry was afraid to move from the armchair, in fear of alerting Ron and Hermione of his unwelcome self.

Hermione's fingers gripped onto Ron's sleeveless top and pulled it off him, revealing his chiseled chest and well-defined abdomen. However, before she could continue with removing his trousers, he moved downwards, to her breasts, and licked her hard nipple. This aroused Harry further, and unable to resist the temptation, unzipped his fly silently and pull down his pants and boxers beneath, revealing his hard-on, to no one but himself. His handed began to massage himself as he watched Ron and Hermione. Ron had now abandoned the nipple, leaving Hermione moaning for more. His lips moved downward further, past her navel, to her opening. He licked the tip of her clitoris, and was rewarded with a moan and shudder.

Harry's palms began to quicken, and he was stroking at his cock quickly. Ron's tongue then licked the rim of her vagina, and Hermione screamed in pleasure and anticipation. White liquid began to flow from her vagina, and Ron stopped before she released her load and libido.

Ron straightened up, and unbuttoned his pants, with help from Hermione, and pulled down his stretched jeans and briefs, exposing his cock. Hermione released a gasp and moan at the sight of her husband's member, though it was not as large as Harry's.

Hermione nodded, and Ron reached for a condom in the bedside drawer, but Hermione stopped him. Ron put his middle finger into her slowly, gaining sensual moans from the woman, and slowly added one, two fingers. He soon had his whole hand inside of her, which left her screaming in pain and pleasure.

Harry was further stimulated by this, and his hands moved at a quicker pace, milking his pre-cum for his member. He had to use every ounce of restraint to stop himself from exclaiming. Ron abruptly retrieve his sex-stained hand from her sex and thrust his fully hard penis inside her, earning a piercing scream from his wife, and he thrust at an alarming rate into her, and she was screaming for mercy and for more. Soon the pain was over and she rocked on to the movements with her husband. Pre-cum flowed from inside Hermione entrance, and Ron's gradually increasing groans indicated that he was about to explode, as like Harry.

At last, Ron and Hermione exploded at the same time, screaming each other's name. Harry burst his load onto himself and his cloak at the same moment, and he let a exclamation escape him. Ron and Hermione immediately noticed, and Hermione walked towards him and pulled the cloak off. She scanned him from his face to his penis, surprisingly without apprehension.

"I was… Just about to go," Harry said feebly, but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't. Join us."


End file.
